Changer les règles du jeu - Mello joue
by Mimicelkonador
Summary: TS - Un simple jeu. Un jeu un peu stupide après tout. Pourtant.. Il y a l'art et la manière. Et le don de combiner les deux pour faire tourner en bourrique celui qui sert de jouet. Et Mello aime faire tourner en bourrique à sa manière.
1. Règle n1 Démontrer le stoïcisme, et a f

**Alors, petite explication sur cette série de TS et son homologue:** Il y a deux séries de TS qui portent le nom de Changer les règles du jeu. La différence entre les deux va être la personne qui "joue" (vous verrez de quoi je veux parler). Les deux séries commencent de la même manière puis leurs chemins vont diverger et aller chacune dans leur direction.  
Là, vous êtes dans la série où c'est Mello qui joue. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Changer les règles du jeu

Règle n°1: Démontrer le stoïcisme, et a fortiori, l'aisance

-Allez, relève-toi Mellou!

Mello se relève en riant, saisissant la main tendue de Stacy qui sourit espièglement. Il rajuste ses mèches blondes et se tourne vers ses camarades masculins.

-Bon, les gars, si on veut leur faire des bisous, il va falloir courir plus vite! dit-il en parlant des filles qui se moquent d'eux; On est meilleur qu'elles, alors bougez-vous un peu là! Vous savez bien courir pour avoir un deuxième dessert non? Donc vous n'avez pas d'excuse! On doit y arriver!

En effet, par cet après-midi estival, les enfants de la Wammy's House ont décidé de faire un trap-trap-bisous. Et Mello s'est retrouvé meneur de la troupe des garçons. Et il vient à l'instant de trébucher en essayant d'attraper Stacy, la meneuse des filles.

-Et Near alors, il ne fait rien du tout, il ne court même pas! lance Linda d'un air contrarié.

Near s'était effectivement vu obliger de participer à ce jeu on ne peut plus affligeant à ses yeux, tout ça parce que le ton de Mello le lui proposant l'avait intimement mis au défi de le battre. Cependant, son exaspération semble dominer son envie de courir pour gagner.  
Malgré tout, pour Mello, qui pourrait aisément remporter ce challenge, battre un adversaire qui ne fait aucun effort est parfaitement inutile.

-Bah; dit Mello avec un air goguenard; peut-être qu'il y aura une chose dans laquelle Near ne surpasse pas personne! Peut-être qu'à la fin de cette journée, il existera enfin un classement dans lequel il est dernier!

Ces phrases ont pour effet de stimuler la colère et la motivation au fin fond de Near, mais aussi celle de ses camarades qui se mettent à espérer pouvoir ascensionner dans le classement général des élèves de la Wammy's. Near lève la tête et regarde Mello avec une fine lueur de détermination dans le regard.

-Bon allez allez, on peut reprendre! Tout le monde est prêt? Très bien alors allons-y! Et n'oublie pas Mellou: encore un bisou et tu devras m'en faire un sur la bouche! Garde bien ça en tête, d'accord?

Cette phrase sort de la bouche de Stacy. Cette fille est très brillante, mais voudrait voir tous les garçons à ses pieds, en particulier l'inaccessible et fougueux Mello. Pour ce faire, elle avait modifié les règles du jeu: Le garçon doit embrasser sur la bouche au bout de cinq bisous, s'il y a plus de trois personnes aux alentours ou s'il saisit sa cible par la cheville. Stacy aurait bien pu se laisser attraper par la cheville lors de la cheville de Mello, mais elle veut d'abord jouer un peu avec le blond avant de pouvoir en profiter.

-Ouais; répond celui-ci avec indifférence.

Les filles partent en détalant, coursées par les garçons. Mello jette un regard à Near qui se résigne à se lever et à courir à son tour. Matt agrippe le blond par la manche et l'entraîne à sa suite. Les garçons ont choisi de piéger les filles en collaborant en équipes. Ils partent en trottinant, pistant les éclats de rires féminins.

-Là! Là! crie Matt en montrant un bras disparaissant derrière un buisson.

Mello et lui s'élancent vers le lieu indiqué. Ils passent chacun d'un côté du buisson mais Matt s'accroche dans une branche et tandis qu'il tente de s'en dépêtrer, la fille parvient à s'échapper.

-Merde Matt, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu?!  
-Pas ma faute!

Ils repartent mécontents, avec bien moins d'entrain. Tout d'un coup, Mello aperçoit une étoffe derrière un mur. Sûr de son coup, il s'approche discrètement. Voyant le tissu bouger, il pense que sa cible va partir, alors ne réfléchissant plus, il s'élance et saute dessus et tous deux tombent à la renverse. Et c'est la que, levant la tête, Mello s'aperçoit que c'est Near qu'il avait pris pour une fille, sur qui il a bondi, sur lequel il se retrouve allongé. Near le regarde avec de grands yeux gris.

-Mello? dit-il.

Mello rougit de gêne en se voyant ainsi, étalé de tout son long sur son rival. Il reprend rapidement contenance et se relève précipitamment.

-Mello! On t'a tous vu! lance Laure en s'approchant du blond; Tu as attrapé Near et on est plus de trois aux alentours! ajoute-elle en souriant.

Ce qu'i savoir à propos de Laure, c'est qu'elle aime bien voir des choses rares, et que pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait passer une occasion comme celle présente qui est de voir deux garçons s'embrasser. Mello écarquille les yeux.

- ..Oui et donc? Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que..  
-Allez Mello, c'est rien du tout! Tu as peur? lance Hugh en s'esclaffant.  
-Peur? Haha, j'espère que tu plaisantes! réplique Mello en essayant d'adopter son habituelle attitude décontractée.  
-Alors vas-y!  
-Oui, c'est le jeu! Stacy n'a pas précisé pour qui les règles devaient s'appliquer, ni si elles concernaient uniquement les filles! renchérit Laure. Allez, bisou sur la bouche!  
-Le bisou! Le bisou!  
-OK! Mais vous n'êtes que des pervers!  
-Oui oui, absolument, maintenant vas-y!  
- ..Euh.. Bon..  
-Et un beau! Qu'on voie bien!

Mello se tourne vers Near, de nouveau assis dans son éternelle et habituelle position, les yeux rivés au sol. Lentement, il s'accroupit pour faire face au jeune albinos. Ce dernier relève la tête. Le blond pose ses mains devant lui et se penche, avançant vers Near. Au dernier moment, il songe à reculer, mais penche finalement sa tête et ses lèvres effleurent celles de Near pour finalement se poser dessus et y exercer une pression à la fois hésitante et visible. Une seconde plus tard tout est fini, Mello est de nouveau debout, les joues brûlantes et Near toujours au sol, son corps monochrome statique égayé par ses pommettes devenues vermeil.

-Et bien, tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça! dit joyeusement Laure, toute émoustillée.

Mello pour sa part, se détourne et repart aussitôt sans un regard en arrière.

[...]

Le jeu est terminé, Mello l'a depuis longtemps laissé, faute d'adversaire. Near a en effet arrêté le jeu après l' "évènement" avec Mello et il rentré. Le blond quant à lui est aussi retourné dans la Wammy's, car il lui manquait un adversaire à sa mesure. De toute manière, il avait déjà battu les autres.  
Du coup, à présent le voilà dans la bibliothèque, terminant un devoir. Sauf que le devoir en question reste toujours inachevé, car Mello repense à ce qui s'est passé avec Near. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'accepter? Depuis quand embrasse-t'on son rival, celui qu'on hait le plus? En fait, ce qui l'avait décidé à le faire, c'était les yeux de Near. Pour la première fois, Mello les a vus avec une expression. La peur. L'appréhension. Le trouble. L'incertitude. Et sur le ocoup, il s'était dit que si embrasser Near pouvait effrayer ce dernier, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Et il l'avait fait.  
En y repensant à présent, Mello est assez troublé à son tour, mais content de lui. Surtout que Near avait quitté le jeu ensuite, ce qui soulignait sa confusion.  
"Bon, il faut vraiment que je me concentre sinon je ne finirai jamais", pense-t'il. Ce devoir doit être bouclé d'ici un quart d'heure. Mello se redresse en secouant la tête. D'ailleurs c'est étrange que Near ne se trouve pas lui aussi à la bibliothèque, car tous les documents pour faire le devoir sont là.. Et il ne peut pas l'avoir déjà fini, il a été donné ce matin! Quoiqu'avec Near, on ne sait jamais.. D'ailleurs, quand Mello est passé dans la salle de détente, il ne l'a pas vu en train de faire un puzzle comme d'habitude.

-Raaaaah impossible de penser à autre chose! C'est soûlant!

Un gros silence s'en suit. Tous les regards des jeunes sont tournés vers le blond qui range ses affaires. "Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de continuer", se dit-il rageusement. Il sort en trombe.

-Bon, je vais le trouver sinon ça va m'énerver! lance le jeune homme qui semble déjà pourtant bien énervé.

Il repasse par la salle de détente, toujours pas de Near. Bon, il doit donc probablement petre dans sa chambre. Il se rend donc d'un pas agacé à la chambre. "Cette saleté de Near! Il ne pouvait donc pas être dans cette maudite bibliothèque?!"  
Il arrive dans la chambre et ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied. Et il y trouve l'albinos assis par terre contre son lit, un livre ouvert devant lui, et une main jouant avec une de ses boucles. Ses yeux gris se lèvent dans un battement de paupières en direction de l'auteur de cette venue plutôt bruyante à son goût.

-Mello? Qu'y a-t'il?  
- ..

Et là, Mello se sent comme un idiot. En effet, pourquoi tenait-il tant à le voir?..

-Euh, tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque donc.. Je trouvais ça bizarre!  
-Ah? J'étais juste là.  
-Oui..

Bon, et maintenant?

-Et euh.. Tu avais l'air étrange après que je t'ai..

Impossible de le dire à haute voix.

- ..Après ce qui s'est passé! Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi paniquer! C'était juste un défi! Tu as bien vu qu'ils me mettaient à l'épreuve! Je te déteste toujours, t'en fais pas!

Near sourit intérieurement à la remarque.

-Non, tout va.. bien.

Mello hausse un sourcil. Near qui hésite?

-Tu es vraiment sûr?

-Allez, dis-moi!

Mello s'accroupit pour bien voir le visage de son rival.

-Et bien.. Ce.. C'était mon.. La première fois que quelqu'un pose les lèvres sur moi. Première fois qu'on m'embrasse.

* * *

Voilà, fin de la première partie, la "première règle" avec Mello qui joue! J'espère de touuut mon petit cœur moelleux que vous aimez et aimerez la suite! x3 Des bisous


	2. Règle n2 Être faible à moindre mesure,

Et nous voilà pour le deuxième tir du TS! Que dire.. Ca fait drôle de relire ce qu'on a écrit il y a un petit moment! (J'ai écrit ce TS il y a un ou deux ans et.. Je trouve que c'est meilleur que ce que je fais maintenant.. J'vais me pendre.. X_x)Bonne lecture!

* * *

Changer les règles du jeu

Règle n°2: Être faible à moindre mesure, cacher l'imperfection

- ..

Mello est partagé entre la surprise et l'exaspération. Exaspération, parce qu'il est évident que personne n'a jamais embrassé Near. Pas que personne n'en ait jamais eu envie, mais parce que Near dégage une aura qui agit comme une bulle qui l'isole dans son propre monde. Alors le peu de gens essayant de l'approcher n'ont qu'en retour ses éternels regards voilés et ses réponses courtes dites sur ton neutre. Généralement, ces personnes ne cherchent pas plus loin et s'éloignent de lui. Mello est en définitive le seul qui prend son pied à venir l'interrompre dans ses jeux solitaires pour lui dire qu'il le hait. A cette pensée, Mello frémit de fierté. Avant de revenir sur Terre.

-Ah.. Et bien.. Pas la peine de faire une tête pareille! C'est pas si dramatique que çàa

-Ca l'est? En quoi?

Near continue de se murer dans son silence. Ce qui a le don de mettre Mello hors de lui.

-Rah! On me dit d'être sympa avec toi, et quand j'essaie tu ne dis rien! Tu me gaves Je te haaaais!

Et le blond ressort de la chambre en maugréant et claquant la porte. Near continue de regarder le sol. A vrai dire, lui-même ne sait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Il faut dire que pour lui, tout ce qui est connoté aux sentiments lui est un peu étranger. Il sait que les baisers sont connotés à l'amour en général. Et lui, il ignore tout de l'amour, pour n'être jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit. Personne qui ait retenu son attention, ni fait battre la chamade à son cœur, ni donné chaud par sa présence, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il ait lu dans les livres. C'est pourquoi il ne sait pas comment réagir. Parce que Mello est celui qui veut le concurrencer sur tous les tableaux, celui qui le déteste. Et qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de pouvoir un jour se faire embrasser par celui qui le considère comme un rival. Car au passage, c'est Mello qui déteste Near et qui a pour ambition de le battre. Pour Near, il n'a jamais été question d'un concurrence avec lui, et il ne le déteste pas, au contraire, il admire très secrètement sa décontraction, cette manière qu'il a de parler si facilement aux autres, ce pouvoir qui le rend attractif pour tous les autres. Son exact opposé. Mais ils sont aussi identiques sur certains points. Ils ont une intelligence exceptionnelle, ils sont hors-norme, ils n'ont pas de but réel et précis. Tels le Yīn et le Yáng. Est-ce une coïncidence si Mello s'habille en noir et a les yeux clairs tandis que Near est vêtu de blanc en ayant des yeux foncés? Near se perd dans ses pensées peu à peu avant de se reprendre. Penser à Mello et à lui-même ne l'aidera pas à s'y retrouver. La question est de savoir comment il convient d'agir.  
En fait, quelque chose perturbe effectivement Near au plus haut point. Sur le coup, il a immédiatement identifié ce que c'était et compris de quoi il s'agissait, et cela l'effraie. Parce qu'il ne veut pas! Ou plutôt il pense ne pas le vouloir.. Lui-même ne sait pas. Ce quelque chose, c'est qu'au moment où Mello se penchait vers lui et le moment où ses lèvres se sont retirées, l'albinos a senti son cœur s'accélérer et lui tordre le ventre dans tous les sens possibles.. Ca se passe comme dans les vieilles histoires sans aucune crédibilité, où quelqu'un se met à aimer celui qui le déteste. Sauf que Near ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'amour, juste le fait qu'on l'ait embrassé. Parce que Mello, ce n'est pas nouveau, alors que ce qu'il a fait, ça c'est nouveau. Et puis il ne ressent rien pour le blond, il le saurait quand même après tout ce temps. Near songe que le meilleur moyen de faire, c'est de ne pas penser à tout ça et de laisser le temps passer et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre. Le jeune homme se glisse alors dans son lit, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tôt. Il parvient à s'endormir, après avoir réussi à chasser les nombreuses pensées qui se bousculent dans son esprit.

[...]

Le lendemain, Near se rend à la salle de restauration et se sert un maigre petit-déjeuner tout de même fort en sucres. Il s'attable discrètement et commence à manger en jouant avec ses sucres en morceaux. Et là tout dérape. Mello fait son entrée, et c'est plus fort que Near, il le voit rire et repense à ces lèvres lorsqu'elles étaient posées sur les siennes. L'albinos écarquille les yeux et s'étouffe avec son thé. Il tousse en crachant du thé un peu partout. Tout le monde le regarde suite à ça. Ne laissant rien paraître de sa gêne, il empile ses sucres, l'air de rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Un simple bisou lui a-t'il fait tant d'effet? "Il faut que j'arrête de m'exposer. Sinon ils vont out savoir" pense Near. En effet, sa grande peur est que quelqu'un puisse lire en lui aussi facilement que dans un livre. En un certain sens, Mello lui fait peur car il lui arriver quelques fois de le déjouer et parfois même à lui faire avoir des réactions prononcées. Il est terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse tout savoir de ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il est.  
En parlant de Mello, celui-ci le regarde actuellement, le sourcil haussé. L'albinos se concentre encore plus pour avoir une expression neutre, mais visiblement son effet est raté car Mello vient vers lui.

-Et bien et bien? Je te mets dans tant d'états par ma simple présence? lance-t'il avec un rictus.  
-Pas vraiment, j'ai juste avalé de travers figure-toi.  
-Rien que ça?  
-Oui, juste ça, quoi d'autre sinon, hein?  
-Tu parles beaucoup ce matin dis donc? Troublé?  
- ..

Near ne répond rien mais rumine et panique intérieurement. Comment Mello arrive-t'il si bien à savoir ce qu'il ressent? Le blond de son côté, jouit littéralement de ce nouveau pouvoir qu'il a sur Near de réussir à lui faire perdre ses moyens et faire tomber son masque. Aussi décide-t'il d'en profiter et de jouer avec. Il se penche pour chuchoter à son oreille, bien trop près au goût de l'albinos

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple bisous pourrait te faire réagir autant..

-Qu'est-ce que ça serait si je poussais les choses plus loin?.. dit-il avant de mordre le lobe de l'oreille de Near.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fait pas attendre. En effet, Near sursaute en laissant un petit cri s'échapper de ses lèvres de ses lèvres. Son estomac recommence à se tordre et sa tête tourne un peu. Mello sourit en regardant les joues de son rival se colorer fortement. oui, il va adorer jouer comme ça..  
Il saisit Near par la manche et le tire hors de la pièce, sous les regards étonnés des autres.  
Il l'entraîne jusque dans un couloir puis s'arrête et le plaque contre le mur, près d'une fenêtre.  
Il tient fermement le bras de l'albinos et se colle à lui, le dépassant légèrement en taille, ce qui lui donne un sentiment de supériorité. Sentiment qui s'accroît en sentent le cœur de Near battre à tout rompre et en voyant le blanc de ses yeux tant il ouvre ces derniers. La peur se lit sur son visage, et il voit bien qu'il a du mal à respirer. Mello fronce les sourcils en souriant de plus belle. Voir Near dans un était pareil lui donnait envie de pousser son jeu toujours plus loin. La panique naissante de Near l'excitait même. Il ferme ses paupières un instant, pendant lequel ses yeux se révulsent à cause de cette vision. Quand à Near, inutile d'en dire plus, il ne sait plus où il est, il sait très bien qu'il ne contrôle plus rien, que son visage exprime clairement ce qu'il ressent. Il appréhende la suite, car il voit bien que Mello veut profiter de l'influence qu'il a sur lui. Jusqu'où tout cela va-t'il aller?..  
Mello se penche et embrasse furieusement Near qui se raidit sur place. Il peine à croire ce qui se passe. Pourquoi celui qui le déteste se met à l'embrasser de son propre chef? Mello n'en reste pas à un simple baiser en surface et sa langue passe ses lèvres pour aller taquiner celle de Near. Il se colle davantage, passant ses mains sous la large chemise de l'albinos, les faisant courir sur sa fragile peau porcelaine. Il ouvre les yeux et son regard impitoyable transperce les yeux inquiets de Near. Pris dans son élan, il griffe son dos sur toute sa longueur. Un cri s'étouffe dans le baiser. Mello passe ses mains sur ses griffures et constate en sentant quelque chose de visqueux qu'il a fait saigner Near. Cette pensée le réjouit instantanément. Il appuie contre la nuque de Near. Ce dernier tente faiblement de se débattre, mais avec une seule main, Mello emprisonne les siennes derrière son dos.  
Soudain, un bruit de pas se fait entendre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Mello s'éclipse et Near reste seul dans le couloir, le souffle court. Une personne passe dans les environs. Near se laisse glisser le long du mur, sentant ses blessures le lancer. Une fois à terre, il serre un genou contre lui et laisse des larmes couler sur ses joues blanches. Pas à cause de ce nouveau baiser, au contraire, il avait étonnamment aimé. Beaucoup trop aimé..  
Le blond arrive dans sa chambre et ferme la porte avant de s'appuyer contre. Il sourit encore en se remémorant le faible cri de Near. Il baisse les yeux et voit une bosse déformer son pantalon serré au niveau de l'entrejambe.

* * *

Fin de la deuxième règle! Pour le coup, Mello s'est planté question cacher l'imperfection d'après les dires de son pantalon.. ^^" bref, j'arrête là mes blagues douteuses et je vais chercher une corde! ^^ Des bisous!


End file.
